Sinfonía de las estaciones
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —Te estoy invitando al infinito y me tendrás que disculpar lo poética que puedo sonar cuando expongo mis sentimientos —le acaricia los labios húmedos por el aliento—. Seamos felices hasta que las sensaciones digan lo contrario.


**Sinfonía de las estaciones**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial de San Valentín: "¡Cupido está borracho!" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

**_[Otoño]_**

Las hojas de los árboles se tiñen de los inconfundibles colores cálidos y anuncian la llegada de una nueva estación. El pincel baila sobre el lienzo blanco, comenzando a plasmar el paisaje que frente a sus ojos se encuentra.

Su madre suele decir que Francia es el paraíso terrenal de los mortales y Dominique está de acuerdo con la afirmación. Los transeúntes resultan pintorescos rodeados de tanto marrón y rojizo. Por alguna extraña razón, el pintar le ayuda a despejar su mente y abstraerse de su realidad.

«¿Cuándo nos presentarás a tu novio, Dominique? —fue la pregunta de su padre. Lo cierto es que Bill Weasley arraiga el temor de otra sorpresa como la de Victoire. El único sin conocimiento de la estrecha relación entre su primogénita y Teddy Lupin era él. Prácticamente toda la familia tenía conocimiento de ello—. Eres joven y debes enamorarte.»

Dominique sabe que es joven y que también es bella. Tiene diecinueve años y es de esperarse que llegue a su casa, tomada del brazo de un chico con acento francés y le presente a su familia.

¿Y si no es tan sencillo conseguir un pretendiente como le quieren hacer ver?

Los muchachos franceses son demasiado pretenciosos para su gusto y hace meses que no visita Inglaterra.. Extraña la calidez de La Madriguera, la sonrisa de la abuela Molly y las conversaciones del abuelo Arthur sobre objetos muggles.

También extraña a Rose.

«Las dos nos encontramos en la misma situación —piensa Dominique con un suspiro—. El tío Ron no deja de preguntarle cuándo será el día en que les presente a un chico como novio. Siempre y cuando no sea Scorpius Malfoy, todo irá en orden. ¡Solamente tenemos diecinueve años! Aún tenemos tiempo de enamorarnos y cometer errores.»

Los tenues vientos de otoño se llevan sus penas.

* * *

**_[Invierno]_**

—El invierno aquí es tan diferente al de Londres.

Los copos blanquecinos caen desde el infinito para morir en los tibios labios de su prima Rose. Todas las edificaciones están cubiertas por un fino manto de nieve y las ramas de los árboles parecen huesos retorcidos por la falta de hojas coloridas.

La superficie del Río Sena está congelada, lo que imposibilita la navegación de los turistas curiosos. Un gélido viento comienza a soplar y agita los cabellos rojos haciendo que parezcan fuego.

Es una verdadera escena invernal con un toque pasional.

—Lo que sucede es que el Big Ben ya no tiene nada de especial para ti. En cambio, París es todo un descubrimiento.

—Es curioso que siendo tu prima, pocas veces haya visitado tu casa y no recuerde la mitad de dichas ocasiones.

—Acostumbramos a reunirnos en La Madriguera —el solo recuerdo le provoca antojo de la deliciosa comida—. Pero ahora podemos cambiarlo. Solamente es cuestión de un traslador para encontrarte aquí.

—Sin mencionar el dolor de estómago que me da viajar en traslador.

—¿Quizás una aparición internacional?

—Ni siquiera es legal en Inglaterra —Dominique enarca una ceja de modo interrogativo—. Puede que se lo sugiera a mamá en sus próximos proyectos jurídicos.

«Rose me lleva ventaja en cuanto a su futuro profesional —resuelve mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Tampoco estamos hablando de una competencia. Mientras ella ayuda a su madre en el Ministerio de Magia, yo sigo pintando lienzos y acumulándolos en el ático.»

—¿Me dejarás ver tus creaciones?

—Solamente si me prometes no reírte —Rose se lo promete solemnemente—. Se siente muy bien estar contigo.

* * *

**_[Primavera]_**

Llegan a esa situación por el absurdo empeño del destino.

Rose se encuentra tendida sobre una cama de hojas silvestres y tiene los bucles rojizos decorados con flores de todos los tamaños y colores. Alguna que otra mariposa se le acerca y se le posa en el dedo, para después echar vuelo hacia el cielo azul.

—¿Estoy bien aquí? —Dominique asiente al tiempo que acomoda el caballete y coloca el lienzo blanco en él—. Puedo moverse si quieres.

Le envía una sonrisa dulce como la miel.

—Estás perfecta, Rosie —hace demasiado tiempo que no le llama así. Cuatro años para ser más exactos—. Solamente relaja los músculos y piensa en el sonido de las aves cantando.

Su prima le mira fijamente por un instante. Es la primera vez que puede reparar en el brillante azul de sus ojos y sus pupilas bailarinas. El intenso azul es bordeado por largas pestañas que se curvan en las puntas. Tiene el mismo rostro pecoso que ella y la nariz respingada.

—¿Es la primera vez que alguien posa para ti?

—Me gusta pintar a los turistas distraídos. Ellos posan para mí pero no lo saben. El balcón de mi habitación me brinda un ángulo perfecto del monumento característico de París.

—Me siento especial por ser la primera persona que posa para ti conscientemente.

—La primera y la última —Rose le pregunta por qué—. No puedo vivir de pinturas. Se supone que tengo que trabajar de algo. Quizás pueda romper maldiciones como papá.

—Pero si a ti te apasiona pintar.

—Y a ti te apasiona leer. Sin embargo, no vives de la lectura y yo no puedo vivir de la pintura.

—No puedes renunciar a lo que tanto te gusta. No sería justo desperdiciar un talento como el tuyo.

Rose se incorpora y las flores se le desprenden del cabello. Dominique prefiere pintarla así, como si ella sea la culpable de la primavera.

* * *

**_[Verano]_**

La temperatura es más elevada en la capital francesa que en Inglaterra. Dominique puede sentir la ropa pegándose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, a causa del calor que le abraza de forma agobiante. Se pregunta cómo es posible que Rose no sienta la diferencia del clima y pueda dormir tan plácidamente.

La noche es un manto oscuro plagado de puntos plateados, algo llamado estrellas. Las estrellas les observan a través del balcón abierto y son testigos de las acciones que se llevan a cabo.

«Quédate con ella y obsérvala dormir. No la despiertes porque está soñando contigo. Desvístela con la mirada y cuenta cada una de las pecas de su rostro —le grita su mente traicionera y un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas—. Recuérdate a ti misma por qué te gusta tanto y por qué jamás te fijarás en un muchacho.»

Dominique se sorprende con su propio pensamiento. Siente algo por su prima Rose, ahora es consciente de ello. Quizás los sentimientos siempre estuvieron encerrados en una coraza y ahora que le tiene a tan poca distancia, comienzan a aflorar en su interior.

—Te quiero, Rosie. Te quiero como no puedes imaginarte.

Desliza las yemas de los dedos entre los cabellos rojizos y ella se remueve entre sus brazos.

—Yo también te quiero.

—No te quiero del modo que imaginas. No del modo que se quieren las primas. Te quiero de un modo que no es correcto —susurra contra su mejilla—. No hay tiempo que peder. Te puedo invitar a habitar un mundo de fantasías y colores brillantes. Podemos caernos de nuestra nube de algodón en cualquier momento, pero vale la pena intentarlo. ¿No crees?

—¿Me estás invitando a volar?

—Te estoy invitando al infinito y me tendrás que disculpar lo poética que puedo sonar cuando expongo mis sentimientos —le acaricia los labios húmedos por el aliento—. Seamos felices hasta que las sensaciones digan lo contrario.

Rose cae rendida con un suspiro.

«Cuando amanezca tendré la respuesta que puede hacer brincar mi corazón o romperlo en mil pedazos.»


End file.
